


Provocaciones

by amOrrtenttia



Series: Colección DC [6]
Category: DCU
Genre: Dick es un ninfómano aunque quiera decir que no..., Fluff and Humor, M/M, Triangulo amoroso, comedia, ¿Cuadrado?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 07:17:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16529966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/amOrrtenttia
Summary: A Dick Grayson le gusta provocar a la gente alrededor suyo, Jason lo sabe muy bien.Le toca aprender además que no es que sea estúpido seduciendo al resto, sino que los pleitos con su endemoniado amante son la razón detrás de esta particular forma de ser.





	Provocaciones

**Author's Note:**

> Disculpa el anuncio~ Pero uno debe de promocionar un [blog](https://fanfickeramourtenttia.blogspot.com/) hasta en la sopa, si quiere que tenga visitas (ᗒᗨᗕ) ¿Te gustan mis historias? En mi [blog](https://fanfickeramourtenttia.blogspot.com/) encontrarás todas las que he publicado ♡(ŐωŐ人) ¿Solo te interesa este fandom? En este link "[DCU](https://fanfickeramourtenttia.blogspot.com/p/categoria-dc-comics.html)" encontrarás más de esta pareja seguro. ¿Hiciste voz de anuncio de comercial? No te sientas mal, yo también, y sé lo molesto que es (*´∀｀） De cualquier manera, espero estés excelente, y gracias por leer esta historia, además del molesto anuncio. Saludos ｖ(⌒ｏ⌒)ｖ

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Provocaciones**

 

 

Jason podía tener fetiches muy raros. Eso era algo que Dick sabía muy bien. Cada vez que hacía determinadas cosas sentía la pesada mirada del otro recorriéndole antes  de que la apartara con una expresión de fastidio. Aquello siempre le hacía sonreír. 

Era divertido verlo lidiar con la tensión sexual que le provocaba.

Mientras que coger con Nightwing estaba completamente fuera de discusión para Red Hood, su relación con el menor de los tres petirrojos no le había significado verdadero conflicto. No creció con él, difícilmente podía considerarlo su hermano. Era su actual pareja, al fin y al cabo. 

Sin embargo, y cabe aclarar que esto era algo que nunca le había ocultado al actual dueño de su tiempo, Dick siempre conseguía hacerlo replantearse ciertas decisiones. 

Grayson tenía pleno conocimiento de lo que causaba en la gente, no en vano Jason solía joderlo con que era un tremendo gigoló, pero a veces era simplemente demasiado. Así. A secas. Era mucho para él. La realidad era que, de no ser porque Todd sabía lo serio que se tomaba la relación en la que estaba actualmente, Jason habría pensado que era todo un elaborado plan para seducirlo.

Pero ambos sabían que no era realmente el caso.

Seducía, sí. Indiscriminadamente. Inapropiadamente. Descaradamente. Claro que lo hacía. Y nunca lo ocultaba. Pero esa era justamente la idea.

No hacerlo íntimo. Porque no era un juego que estuviese mostrándole a él. Era un maldito juego que tenía con el pequeño demonio, que era, válgase, endemoniadamente celoso.

Richard Grayson solo estaba utilizándolo.

Y aunque le jodió de sobremanera enterarse por su propio novio, Jason no podía juzgar a su hermano. Incluso reconoció su ingenio.

—Él es realmente algo serio... —había comentado Tim, un día en que su pareja regresó especialmente caliente luego de que Dick fuese particularmente sensual— Coquetea contigo delante de él porque sabe las consecuencias...

Una expresión tan seria en el rostro ajeno no era algo bueno, Jason era consciente de ello. Pero no es como si le molestara.

Difícilmente conseguía sacar a Drake del trabajo por su propia cuenta, por lo cual que fuese el menor quien tomase la iniciativa para pasar tiempo con él era siempre algo excitante.

—Realmente piensa que no me molesta...—continuó, y Todd no pudo más que recibirlo en sus brazos cuando se sentó en su regazo.

Contrario a lo que cualquiera pensaría,  esos dos raramente discutían. Era una de las cosas que ambos apreciaban de su relación. Se entendían tan perfectamente que eran pocas las ocasiones donde se acaloraban por cuestiones que no fueran sexuales. Y si llegaban a hacerlo, siempre terminaban resolviendo todo en la privacidad de su habitación, con alguno cediendo de un modo u otro, luego de un tremendo acostón.

—¿Te molesta que coquetee conmigo?—se burló entonces Jay, divertido

Su novio frunció el ceño.

—Me molesta que le sigas el juego...

Entonces comprendió por qué el imbécil de Dick hacía lo que hacía con él. Porque le tomaba días enteros repetirlo, y, especialmente, porque  volvía a caer en lo mismo.

 

.

.

.

 

Jason le observó desde una distancia prudente antes de que finalmente decidiera acercarse. Él se encontraba sentado sobre una de las gárgolas, con cigarro en mano, disfrutando de la brisa nocturna cuando Dick se colocó a unos pasos suyos.

El menor no encontró a Robin merodeando, por lo que fue sencillo sumar dos más dos.

No necesitó preguntar cómo se las había arreglado para tener semejante moretón en el rostro antes de comenzar siquiera la guardia de esa noche.

Se preocuparía porque su relación fuera tóxica de no ser porque conocía bien a su pareja.

Sabía con seguridad absoluta que ese golpe no fue intencional. Y el accidente que le provocó fue, probablemente, uno de esos momentos pasionales sobre los cuales no quería preguntar.

—Es extraño verte sin ese diablillo merodeando...

El comentario se le escapa porque sí. No verdaderamente interesado por respuesta.

—Hoy prefirió quedarse a descansar... —fue la simple respuesta del actual Batman

Jason asintió vagamente.

—¿Tim...?

—No creo que tuviera intención de levantarse pronto... Me sacó a patadas de la cama...

Dick disimulo una sonrisa.

—Nunca lo tomé por alguien celoso...

—Oh, bonito... Si te contara...

Si, quizás seguir tonteando con Dick no era tan malo, después de todo 

.

.

.

 

 

 

 


End file.
